dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
Gianor steps in the middle of North city, staring all around, getting used to his surroundings. Natch comes and ask Gianor for a friendly battle to test his strenght. Bring it on, Natch said. Space pod crashes into moutains, Reizou walks out, coughs "Where am I?" "well where ever I am, there's no way the high and mighty will ever come out this far in the galaxy...." Sits down on rock "HELLO??" "I should go I can't wait here forever..." flys off.. Kid Gogeta comes flying over the moutains and sees Reizou"hey you what are you doing here"asked Kid Gogeta flying down to him "i finally got here"Flame said looks up and sees Flame"never mind i got to get someone"said Kg flying up and the air after Flame"flame wait up"yelled Kg flame looked back"hey gogeta"flame said "Flame you need to watch your back i sewer you going to die one of this days(epic for shadow)ok where are you going"asked Kg "me im looking for a fight with someone that is powerful"flame said "y look for one we can fight 1 more time but not a real battle ok and this is going to be the lasted one"said Kg "ok at the the time chamber"flys to kami look out with gogeta Reizou flys from a mountain top "Hello? I thought I heard someone..... Darn........." Comes back"hey you whats your name"yelled Kid Gogeta "Hello, are you the one who was here before?" Says Reizou "yes i am i just want to know who you are i am Gogeta most people call me Kid Gogeta"Said Kg "My name is Reizou, I've traveled a long way to get away from my past, heh, the only thing I've ever ran from.." Says Reizou "Ok so i am guess in you are from the cold planet right"asked Kg "Regetably.... I HATE ALL MY RACE STANDS FOR!!! S-s-sorry I lost my cool there for a moment... I am disgusted by what my race does..." Reizou stutters "Same here my race worked for frieza just to kill people so i am here on earth"said Kg forming a kai blast in his hands "I was a low-class so I did'nt get army I worked a coward...... I quickly rose to general because of my amazing power.... When i finaly figured out how wrong it was I felt like an idiot... and knew what i had to do..... I killed him and any one who would die for him... not just to get out of the contract he held over my head for years.... it was to stop his murderous rampage through the galaxy.... then his family and there armys came for me, i knew i couldn't kill them all..... i fled.... like a coward....." Said Reizou "well your safe her..."said Kg but 2 space pods came down to earth Looks up "What?! There's no way those high and might freaks found me out here!" Trembles Reizou Gogeta flys at the pods holding is power at full strangth Reizou attempts to charge ki bast and nothing happens "WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!!?! I CAN'T USE KI, ECXEPT TO FLY!!!!!!!" Screams Reizou Kid Gogeta blasts both pods"that was easy"said Kid Gogeta about to fly back to Reizou "Lets hope so......" says Reizou The two people in the pods came out to be nappa and turtle lol "So Gogeta, how did you come to be on this planet?" "um to get away from those two there"said gogeta flying back as fast as he can "Gogeta do you have any idea why i lost my abillitie to use ki?" Says Reizou "Low ki power level but we got to kill this two now"said Kid Gogeta starting to act scared "I can still kill some people without ki!" says Reizou "HEY YOU AROGANT FREAKS!!!" Taunts Reizou "um thats not a good idea"said Kg starting to hide "How tough are these two?" askes Reizou "i dont know but they killed frieza's men"said gogeta caming back up "We can take'em..." Flame falls on them Flame flys back into space Flame comes back down "Hey you guys need me?" Flame said as he powered up After the Battle, Shockan is flying threw the sky when he sees a destroyed battle ground. He lands, and says "Wow, I wonder what happened here." After Shockan looks around a bit more. He says, "A pretty intense battle must have happened here. I doubt anyone could have survived. Well I guess their is no point just looking around,I should be on my way. " And then he flies off. 2 hours later Flame flys by again and sense shockan power "Shockan was here." Flame said at korin tower then he flys off. Tensho lands. "Master Roshi Are you here?!" He yells. Tensho then sees Master Roshi in a hotel room on the top floor staring at the Television "Finally I've found him." Tensho proclaims excitedly and then fies up to the window and knocks on it, "Master Roshi open the window!" He yells. Suddenly, he falls to the ground unconscience. He wakes up an hour later and goes to Namek, realizing that he is dying. Guitare's space ship lands "Is this earth ill go to that city and see if anyone is there" He says Puzzled "I am bound to find someone" Guitare says flying through mountains "Find who? Maybe I can help!" Collgeta says coming out from a mountian "Hello nice to meet your presence. I am Guitare a Namekian looking for two namekians named Tensho and Dendsho." Guitare says bowing "Dendsho is at school, and well... Tensho, well I'm sorry to say, but he's in hell with my mother and father." Says Collgeta "What that is horrible. I was sent here to find Dendsho son of Tensho and to help him release his inner abilitys i can release anyones thanks to Elder Moori" He says "Would you like me to release yours?" He asks Collgeta "Yes, please!" Collgeta says exighted Guitare walks towards Collgeta and touches her head and focuses his Ki " Now focus your energy" He says "Yes sir." Collgeta focuses her enegery like told All of the sudden a large flashes of light come out of Guitares palm and hit Collgeta "The process is complete" He says and bows Collgeta in shock "....Wow!! I don't know what to say!!!" She ays exighted "Your Knowledge and Power has been increased" Guitare says "When releasing your escence i sensed you got power from anger that will now be a stronger power for the original power has ben formed into your normal" He says "Thank you so much, Guitare!" She says. Kazam appears in the mountains, meditating. He begins to hear obscure voices in his head that gradually become louder. A dark aura builds up around him, and he eventually becomes overwhelmed and collapses. After he woke up, he flew away, continuing his training. "WAIT!" Becocco shouts calling for Kazam Reizou sits in his crashed space pod with the lid open, violently eating an apple with a smile on his face. Reizou finishes eating the apple, then throws the core into the air and shoots it in to little peices with a volley of death beams. Then he looks at his new armor and smiles, then yawns and falls asleep. Reizou wakes up, yawns, and stretches. He looks at his shiny new armor and smiles, then flies down to the city. Reizou's cooking up some Jiffy Pop in his makeshift shack in the mountains watching the tv in the other room with an expression of mild amusement, he is wearing just his jumpsuit, his freshly waxed battle armor hangs from a hanger. Reizou is now known as the Snake Hermit (because of his races serpentine traits), he occasionaly trains young fighters, but the world's been reletivly calm for quite a long while now, and Reizou is very happy to finaly rest his battle wary, beaten body and mind. Reizou sits on his small metal framed futon watching a mediocer sitcom and drinking cans of green tea flavored milk teas. He stands up, streches, walks to the window, opens the blinds and looks up to the nights sky at earths two moons one made of stone, one made of steel.. He sighs... then lets himself fall back on to the futon, but hits his head on one of the metal bars, jumping up in a string of curses, grabing his head and hoping around screaming obscenities for a few breif seconds, before tripping over U his coffee table, when he hits the floor he doesn't even bother getting up and just lays there staring at the celling, and sighs... Becocco knocks on the door of the shack. H Reizou jumps up, feels for the 44. Magnum on his TV stand. He stand infront of the door with the gun aimmed at it, and shouts through the door "WHO'S THERE?!?!" (opens door) "Holy jamole! What the flip you doin man!" Becocco says in shock Stumbles back "Who even, are you!?!" Reizou yells "Wow, for someone so strong you show cowardice." Becocco says with a hint of shame "And anyway, don't you know the look of your own race?" "Cowardice?" Reizou says scratching his jaw with the barrel of his 44. Magnum "Using a gun with a power that big? I don't think you need that at all" Becocco says "And besides, that bullet probably wouldn't do anything to you anyway" He gives Becocco a perculiar look, blinking a few times, looks at his gun, looks back to Becocco. "Eh.." stands there for a second. "Who are you? Everybody of my race usualy, pretty much wants to kill me... And you have hair..." Becocco sighs as he gives the explanation again; "I was born on a different planet, and my mother was a saiyan, never did meet my father though. And I have no interest in killing, unless I have something to protect. Heh, you could say 'pacifist blood runs through my veins', heh heh." "Uhh.. nkay.. then what do you want?" Reizou says looking at Becocco with a strange blank stare "Your gonna have to come out of retirement, even though you gave up fighting, that strange planet is still here!" As he points to the sky. "And recently, it has been releasing bands or small furry creatures that have demolished a few towns and are stealing supplies. 2 saiyans and an Ice-jin have landed on the planet and are trying to end it, but wth your substantual power......this threat could vanish" He says clenching his fist and looking at Reizou with a deep care for the universe. Groans loudly, walks inside, sets his revolver on the stove top, makes sure his oven is off, pulls his battle armor over his head, turns off his TV, grabs a can of leeche flavored milk tea, downs it, walks back outside, "Lets go, and get this over with, what-ever-your-name-is.." starts flying up (As they are flying to the planet, an explosion happens about 1,000 miles from their location) "Did you hear that?" Reizou says, looking around "Tch! Darn it! Another attack!" Becocco says as he powers up, his hair sticks strait up and a blue aura encases him as he yells in anger, then, he slowly powers back down "Besides, my power is not enough to beat them, alone their weakest member can handle me easily. I doubt I will be any help in battle to you" He says in shame. "Yeh.. Yeah.. There'll be plenty of time for self pity afterwards..." Reizou say unamused O Natch falls to the ground trying to fight Dark fire,"Get out of my head"! Natch says fighting Dark fire,"I WILL NOT WE ARE NOW ONE AND WHAT I SAY GOES, FACE IT NATCH YOU'VE LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL TAKE CONTROL". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natch yells as Dark fire takes over him mentally and physically. After Dark fire obtains control a mass of energy gathers around Natch and explodes. The city is left into nothing but rubble due to the blast.The time for talk is over, the time for vengeance is now, Natch says before flying off. Just then, Gianor teleports right in front of Natch as he is flying away "Are you okay Natch? You seem a bit......wild and angry." Gianor says slightly confused I'm better than ever, me and Dark fire are now one and I feel the power, Natch says. A voice suddenly Started talking to Gianor and Reizou."Hey!?!?Gia,Reizou!Can you her me?!" Drake(Tenchi)said. Oh great if it isnt Tenchi, can't you stop going wherever I go", Natch says. "Tenchi?How can you mistake me for that human weakling.I am Drake his alter ego,or his saiyan half.I am far stronger than him even enough to take you down dark fire.I have no concern for any of you,but Tenchi does and he keeps telling me to help you." Drake says."Reizou,Gianor if you can hear this I need you guys to hold him off while I come and gather the dragon balls to wish the dark fire out of Natch!" "You ignorant fool no one can stop me, now I don't care if you have some kind of multiple personality disorder you try to stop me and all your personalities will feel pain", Natch responds to Drake. "Hold him off? He isn't doing any wrong, all we have to do is contain his power, hopefully he won't go ballistic" Gianor says sitting down "Don''t count on it Gianor, I'm trying to hold back my Dark Fire from taking over me with the little part of me I have left", Natch says,"I don't have much time and my resistence is becoming futile". "Hey you Drake fire Meth head weirdo!I'm only helping you because Tenchi wants me too!It would be easier just to destroy you,but I choose not too." Drake states. ''Drake do not provoke Darkfire, any other commnt like that can make me lose control of my brain bringing out a merciless killer", Natch says,''You may think you can beat him but he has not taken control of me yet, now be wise about this and watch what you say or do". Suddenly Tenchi voice started to talk instead of Drake's(he was still in saiyan mode though)."Natch we can help you but you need to let the drak fire take complete control over you if we want to extract it!" Tenchi said. "If he goes loose it doesn't matter" Gianor says cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face "I've killed him once and I'll do it again!" ''Seriously...don't pro..voke him he's breaking free.......RUN AWAY"! Natch yells as darkfire completely takes over him.''Hmph... now that I'm in control I can continue my plans, but before I go...", Natch flies up and fires his Meteor Gernaider attack to completly destry the area and atempt to destriy his friends. ''Oh get up that attack was held back, I know you're still alive", Natch says "You truly are pitiful, y'know that, right?" Gianor says as he slowly appears from the smoke, unscathed by the blast. This is coming from the guy that is afraid of his wife", Natch says,''You think you're so tough but I'll kill you easily you are nothing but the dirt underneath my boot you think you're so tough then prove it". "Afraid of my wife!?!?!?!" *a flaming purple aura encases Gianor* "I love Ghiaccia, We are of almost equal strength, true, but I am not afraid of her!" He says as he walks up to Natch "I've killed you once and I'll do it again" Gianor says as he delivers a devastating blow to Natch's stomach. ''Heh he he", Natch laughs,''You ignorant fool you killed Tatch not Natch, I was fused with a weakling, and the only pain I'm getting is this headache from your ignorance, this is a attack fool", Natch appears behind and uses a pressure point attack to temporarily paralyze Gianor. ''Now die!" Natch says getting ready to blowup the area but before he can Gianor teleports everyone to safety (Kami's Lookout) Natch teleports he and Caraba to West City. "Caraba I would love to live here and raise our child", Natch says,"We could buy a house here". Tenchi lands and sits Marohan on the ground while he heals him.Marohan slowly opens his eyes."How do you feel?" Merohan looks around, "Where am I? Did I win?" Natch and Caraba notice Tenchi and Merohan. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says, "And who might you be little guy"? Natch ask. "I-I'm Merohan sir." Merohan looks down. "He's my new student!" Tenchi says beaming with happiness."Oh yeah Marohan I have something for you." He materialized a head band that says ジュニア忍(Junior Ninja in Japanese)"This for you." He turns to see his pregnant sister and almost faints,instantly giving him unpleasant memories. "Hmph...he'll be okay in like a few minutes, but anyway Merohan you're a little shy huh", Natch ask. Merohan nods awkwardly. He looks at the headband then rips it to shreds and disintegrates it. "I already have a headband..." He pulls out a green head band and ties it around his head. Suddenly the headband reappears but on him as a belt."Its majic,bound to you because I gave it to you.Unless I say so it will be with you until you become a full fledged ninja,its writing will be different." Tenchi explains."I understand why you have the head band,your past......nothing to think about now." Merohan growls, "I do not want it! I am not a ninja! I'm a regular fighter, like my father!" "But your wrong." He puts his hand on Mehohans head."Who do you think taught me? For some reason your mind is linked with your fathers." Tenchi talked to him and removed his hand. Merohan, seeming anrgy, stands up and tears the head band off. "Leave me alone!" Runs off extremely fast. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas